


“Would you kiss me if I asked you to?”

by lilflowerpot



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Kissing, also be proud of me because it's not zeno-centric amazing, entirely unapologetic fluff, literally the sole purpose of this entire thing was just to have Hak and Yona making out, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerpot/pseuds/lilflowerpot
Summary: Entirely self-indulgent “what if Soo won hadn’t killed Il and instead Yona and Hak had continued living in the palace with their greatest threat being a Kan Tae-jun who, for the purposes of this fic, never got the character development he deserved and is therefore an utter arsehole”Alternatively: a poor excuse to write about my sweet children making out in happier times AU





	

Kouka’s thunder beast is dozing in the warmth of sunlight when he hears it, that wretched son of the Fire Tribe calling after the princess with a sickly sweet tone. Whether Kan Tae-jun is unaware of her distaste for him, or knows and chooses to ignore it, remains unclear, but he’s been pursuing her for the last six years to no avail and yet _still_ remains steadfast in his endeavours.

Hak might admire his determination if it weren’t so distasteful.

He almost wants to go back to sleep. Clearly the princess is currently in the midst of evading her suitor, and if she’s having success (as implied by the shrill whine of her name that is steadily approaching) then there’s little need to interfere. All the same, she does have an awful habit of getting herself into trouble, and Tae-jun is certainly that.

With a heavy sigh, blue eyes force themselves open.

 

-

 

She’s in the far corner of the gardens when he finds her, a small pile of fresh fruits on one side and a much larger pile of desecrated remains on the other.

“If you eat that much you’ll get fat.”

He can’t help but smirk at the squeak of surprise she gives, too wrapped up in stuffing her face to have noticed his approach - and okay, maybe that was partially down to an active attempt to sneak up on her because it was both too easy and highly entertaining. Violet eyes gone wide at his sudden appearance soon narrow to slits when she registers who it is to disturb her so brazenly, and he loves it, loves the way she drops all pretences when it’s just the two of them, her propriety turned to impudence with barely a heartbeat in between.

“I’ll have you know this is a dire situation.”

She turns her attention back to a ripe handful of berries and eats them all at once without looking at him, but the slight shift of her posture reads as an invitation, so he duly takes his place beside her in this little corner of paradise.

He watches her curiously for a few moments more. There’s barely a breath between one mouthful and the next, and the gods know it’s out of character for her to care so little for the copious juices that are running down her chin to stain the silk of her light summer robes.

“May I ask what great calamity has befallen you, princess?”

Her eyes flicker back to him and there’s a beat of uncertainty before she swallows her mouthful and shifts to face him properly, wiping her chin with her already soiled sleeve before her fingertips find the ends of long red curls to twist and tug as they always do when she’s got something on her mind.

There’s a second where he thinks she won’t tell him, hesitation evident in the way she draws a breath only to hold it for a moment too long. Even as a frown creases his brow, because clearly there _is_ something amiss here, heavy lashes kiss her gently flushed cheeks and Hak is caught unawares by how the little princess has matured into grace without him noticing. She can still be a child at the best of times, their quarrels often descending into nonsensical bickering void of any coherent disagreement, but since she turned sixteen her whimsical nature melted away along with the youthful roundness of her features, giving way to a young woman who looked every bit the queen she would one day become. There was cleverness to her now, something more than the way she used to talk circles around people until they let slip whatever it was she wanted to know, and though no less gentle in her manner, the princess’ scrutiny could, upon occasion, hold a sharp and unyielding edge.

So lost in his musings, Hak almost missed the blurted “Tae-jun kissed me”, her tongue fumbling over the letters in her hurry to be rid of them.

Almost.

He blinked slowly, then realised she wasn’t meeting his gaze and blinked again. Her flushed cheeks are not a product of the summer heat, or indeed his own helplessness when it comes to her, but an awkward embarrassment coupled with the firm downturn of pursed lips.

“What?”

Not the most intelligent thing he could have said, but his vocabulary seemed to have left him along with all coherent thought. Her eyes flickered back to meet his for a moment before hurriedly returning to the palm that clutched at her skirts, groaning as she did so.

“He _kissed_ me and it was horrible and unexpected and entirely uncalled for and you weren’t there so I didn’t know what to do other than excuse myself and run because-”

“He kissed you.”

Another whine of distress.

“ _Yes_ Hak, don’t make me say it again, I’ve been trying very hard not to think about it.” One hand tugged hard on unruly hair as if she could pull the experience from her mind that way. “I know I shall never in my entire life be able to forget the awful feeling, but at the very least I just wanted to stop being able to _taste_ him.”

Hak was caught somewhere between wanting to throw up and throttle the Fire Tribe’s second son. Possibly throttle him and then vomit on his corpse.

“Except now,” she was still rambling, he realised, “I feel sick from all this fruit and it’s still not enough! Why anyone ever kisses anyone else at all is beyond me, it’s _vile_.”

“That would greatly depend on who you’re kissing.” He regretted the words as soon as they were out his mouth, but too preoccupied with considering ways to get away with murdering a fellow General’s son, his mind had little energy to spare on regulating his thoughts.

She was looking at him now, really looking at him, and the implication of his words dawned on him at exactly the same moment they did her.

“Son Hak…” There was a dangerous curiosity to her smile, all distress apparently forgotten. “Who exactly have _you_ been kissing?”

He cursed and she laughed, quick and bright and the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“You absolutely have to tell me.”

“I absolutely do not.”                                                                                       

His grumbled response did not seem to deter her, and had she not looked so happy in that moment it would have stung to see how unfazed she was at the thought of him kissing someone else, when the reverse was sending him reeling.

“Is she someone from Fuuga?” In light of his uncooperative nature, Yona had apparently resorted to guessing games. “Or is she here?”

It didn’t seem to matter whether or not he responded, her eyes lit up at her own suggestion and he could practically see her running through all the eligible young ladies she was acquainted with.

“Not one of my ladies, I should like to think I would have noticed. So another court lady perhaps? Or a servant?”

“You’re putting too much thought into this.”

“So she _is_ a servant! Oh my, Hak; illicit relations with one of the serving girls, how very bold of you.”

He should very much like to correct her on what exactly would class as “illicit relations”, but that would almost certainly worsen her assumptions.

“Tell me, do you hold any affection for her, or was it simply an act of passion?”

That, Hak decided, was quite enough.

“And which of the two would you say Kan Tae-jun’s kiss fell under?” Her expression soured instantly, as did his own.

“That,” she sank back into herself, all merriment forgotten, “was quite the unnecessary reminder.”

Truly it was, and he knew it. All the same, having Yona of all people question him so ardently on his relations with other women was a very unique kind of torture.

 

-

 

They sat quietly for a while longer, both subdued but neither eager to leave the other’s company. In the end, it was Yona who broke the silence, his name on her lips.

“Hak?” He grunted softly, indicating she had his attention. “What is a kiss supposed to feel like?”

He didn’t want to answer that, he really didn’t, but she sounded so vulnerable, so soft, that he couldn’t bring himself to deny her either. Blue eyes locked onto the rustling leaves overhead if only to avoid seeing what kind of expression she wore.

“Good.” He knew that wouldn’t satisfy her, and he could hear the little inhale of dissatisfaction which would surely be followed by more questions if he didn’t continue of his own accord. “It depends on who you’re kissing really. Some might be soft and sweet, others… not.”

He trailed off, silently cursing himself for having said too much without thinking, and praying she not continue that line of questioning.

She hummed thoughtfully, and he knew nothing good could come of it. Wanting to otherwise occupy himself, he reached over her to steal a full plum from the top of her little hoard, still tactfully avoiding her musing stare and instead biting into it, unfortunately doing so just as she posed her next question.

“Would you kiss me if I asked you to?”

Hak choked.

 _Absolutely._ His mind supplied. _In a heartbeat if you wanted me to, and even on pain of death._

“ _Why?_ ” He couldn’t help but look at her now, only to find their positions reversed, her eyes now coincidentally interested in something to her opposite side. This feigned interest did nothing, however, to hide the steadily deepening blush as it crept across her cheeks to her ears, nearly as bright as her hair.

“I just,” fingers returned to red curls, knotting and unknotting themselves rapidly, “I just want to know what it’s like, that’s all. To kiss someone who won’t shove their tongue down my throat.”

But why him? Not that the thought of her seeking out some other suitor - and god knows there were plenty vying for her hand, all appearing over the last couple of years - would be any better, but this was supremely cruel.

“Please, Hak.” Her head snapped back towards him suddenly, crimson curls bouncing and determination burning in her eyes. “Just one little kiss? Just so I can pretend this awful thing with Tae-jun never even happened. I promise I’ll never ask it of you again.”

She was so unfalteringly innocent. So utterly naïve to the churning heat in the pit of his stomach, perhaps even to the idea that a man could desire her in such a way at all. Her guiltless appeal only confirmed this; just one little kiss, she said, and for her there really was no harm in such a thing. After all, a kiss was the stuff of fairytales, the purity of two lovers’ affections, and to her the things beyond that happy ending likely didn’t exist at all.

The worst part was not even how deeply he wanted her in that moment, all wide eyes and softly parted lips, it was how easily she trusted him. It was like breathing to her, so natural that she never even thought about it, but as the slow burn of want curled in his chest he felt sickened by it, unworthy of her tireless faith.

It was her touch that snapped him from his stupor; feather-light fingertips ghosting across his jawline in a way that would have easily brought him to his knees had he not already been seated.

He watched her in awe, his mind screaming at him to leave before he did something unwarranted but his body frozen on pure adrenalin. Blue eyes drank in her features, the heavy lidded way she was studying him, the newly eternal blush of her cheeks, the soft upturn of her nose, the gentle part of her lips, the darting pink of her tongue- and it was this which undid him.

Hands coming up to cup her face - and she was so small in comparison, his palm easily covering her entire cheek - he buried his fingers in that tangle of crimson, thumbs smoothing along the softness beneath her eyes and being ever so gently tickled by long lashes which fluttered at his touch. He drew her to him until the sharp inhale of her breath was practically the exhale of his own, and there he stopped.

They had never been this close before, not ever in all the years they’d spent in each other’s company or even before his appointment as her bodyguard when they used to play as children. Now her face was so impossibly near, that he couldn’t focus on her all at once, had no choice but to take in each delicate feature individually (not that she was any less beautiful for it).

He could feel her looking at him expectantly, but daren’t meet her gaze lest he come to his senses. Slowly, as if approaching some frightened animal, though more for his own benefit than hers, he brushed his nose across her cheekbone, up the bridge of hers, then along her brow, and down to run carefully over closed lids.

If she was to allow him this moment, he wanted to remember every detail.

“Are you sure?” A whispered question, a careful attempt to not break the quiet which had settled over them, but important all the same. He refused to be the man to force her as the fire bastard had.

“ _Please._ ” She said it so quietly that he might have imagined the desperate edge to her tone, but it was confirmation all the same.

His eyes fell closed before he heeded her command, but he didn’t need his sight to kiss her. It was as if everything he was called out to her very soul, his lips fitting against hers as naturally as if they’d done this a thousand times before.

 

-

 

He barely touched her at first, he daren’t. This was enough, more than enough, just the simple press of lips against lips and the knowledge that in this moment she wanted him.

After a lifetime and yet not nearly long enough _\- don’t be greedy, don’t you dare scare her -_ he made to pull away, parting just far enough that he could no longer feel her soft mouth against his own. She wouldn’t let him. Instantly, lithe fingers curled into the collar of his robe and held him there, lips returning to press a second kiss to his memory, then a third, surer this time and with a slight tilt to it.

When they parted yet again, there were words between them, hers, a command.

“ _Kiss me._ ”

And he realised he hadn’t been, too surprised by her refusal of his parting to do anything but stay pliant against her.

He must have been silent for too long because she pulled back, not far enough to disentangle his fingers from her hair, but sufficient to bring her uncertain expression into focus even through the impossible haze of fantasy come to life.

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t for the life of him make sense of her words, and this caused her to draw back further still, the grip on his robe loosening. “I shouldn’t have asked you to do this.”

She was sitting awkwardly at his side with embarrassment written into the crease of her brow, and like a thunderclap, Hak realised his careful hesitance had come off all wrong.

He slipped one hand from her hair without thinking, and the humiliated flush which streaked across her already blushing face was like a blade to the heart. The corner of her mouth twisted in the way it always did when she bit the inside of her cheek: a habit she’d begun when they were children and one that was a tell-tale sign of her trying not to cry.

He cursed under his breath and instantly felt her tense, but before she could leap away from him he wrapped his free arm around her waist and brought her sprawling into his lap.

“Before you say anything else,” he pressed his face to the crown of her head, thick curls muffling low baritone to an almost indecipherable rumble, “you need to know that I am absolutely fucking this up by no fault but my own.”

He felt her draw a sharp breath against his exposed collarbone and had to take a moment to compose himself.

“Don’t for a moment think I don’t want-” _You_ “-this. I think,” he paused, took a steadying breath, “you would be hard pressed to find anyone in the entirety of Kouka who would not want to kiss you.”

He allowed her time to absorb this, fingers trailing absent patterns along her spine as he hoped he hadn’t given too much away.

“Do you?” As she adamantly refused to raise her head, he felt the question just as much as heard it, her lips mouthing syllables against his skin.

“Do I what?” He absently wondered if the catch in his voice had been too obvious.

“Do you want to kiss me? Not just because I asked you to, I mean.”

“I…” She shifted, and Hak realised that the princess was genuinely hanging on to every word. Sly half-truths turned soft on honesty. He gently urged her to look up at him with calloused knuckles resting against the soft curve of her throat, turning her chin up. “I have wanted to kiss you ever since we were children.”

Her eyes went wide on genuine surprise, her lips parting around the soft exhalation of _oh_.

He swallowed heavily, trying and failing to suppress a blush of his own. Moving his hand from her jaw to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, he let it linger there before fingers curled back into a heavy fist, falling to the ground.

“In comparison I suppose a few months isn’t so bad after all.” Her idle tone was at odds with the way she gnawed on her lower lip. Hak frowned, confusion painting his features.

“A few months?”

“Yes.” Her voice caught awkwardly high. “That’s how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Everything seemed to fall to white noise.

“What?”

“Eight, to be exact.”

He stared at her blankly. She looked rather like she wanted to run away again, but held her nerve. Hak opened his mouth around the shape of words, but no sound came out, so his jaw just hung limply.

Yona fidgeted.

A second attempt to make sense of what she’d just told him ended up just as successful as the first, and it was all Kouka’s formidable General could do to remember to keep breathing.

“Oh gods,” she gave a low whine of distress, “please say something.”

“I’m hallucinating.” Though more an attempt to curb his own disappointment at the moment this inevitably occurred, this sent Yona into a fit of giggles. Try as he might, Hak couldn’t prevent the lopsided curl of his mouth at the sound.

Her laughter was liquid sunshine, spilling from her lips to warm his heart. He could practically see her shoulders fall to relief, and knew he must look much the same; for once the two of them in irrevocable agreement.

Too lost in the feeling of that which he had dared not hope for coming to pass, he hardly noticed the princess reaching for him until their lips were melded together once more - or as near as could be when both wore smiles too wide.

This time he didn’t hesitate, hands finding her trim waist to pull her flush against him, and kissing her all the better for it. She draped her arms around broad shoulder in return, nails scraping lightly at his scalp and sending pleasant shivers through his form. When he tugged lightly at the ends of her hair, long enough now that it easily fell to her hips, she knew it for the challenge he’d intended, nipping at his lower lip, an action of far more allure than she’d likely meant it to be.

Yona must have sensed his surprise, because she was laughing again, a humming sensation spreading throughout his entire being, and carelessly he licked the sound from her lips. It was only when her mouth parted with a desperate keening that he realised what he’d done, acting more on instinct that conscious thought, and yet her reaction succeeded only in encouraging him to do so again.

Suckling her lower lip between his own, Hak firmly smoothed the tension from her spine with one hand, bringing her impossibly closer and not relenting his travels until he could twist his fingers gently into the thick mass of curls at her nape. She let him guide her head back, offering only a huff of amusement at his unspoken demand, but this quickly turned into a sharp exhale as his lips carved kisses into the delicate curve of her throat. He meant only to test the waters at first; figuring out what she liked and didn’t from the little noises he could coax out of her with each careful nip of his teeth on tender flesh.

It was entirely unexpected then, when a soft bite in the curve of her neck tore from her a high whine in the form of his name. On reflex his entire body jolted, releasing her without meaning to and sending her trembling form collapsing into his chest.

Hak took a steadying breath before looking down at the woman in his arms only to wish that he hadn’t because her pupils were blown wide, her robes dishevelled, and if there was such a thing as sin then she was it.

“Hak,” her tone was calm, but heated still, and he felt his gut twist delightfully in response, “do that again.”

“I- fuck I _can’t_.”

She scoffed. “Of course you can.”

He groaned at the mere notion of it, failing to suppress the images of Yona’s lithe form writing beneath him, demanding more through desperate gasps of pleasure, and he all too willing to comply.

“Believe me princess, it’s really better we stop now while I still have some semblance of control.” Because he wanted her, gods knew he wanted her, but even that carnal want, strong as it may be, was second to his desire to treat her in the way she deserved.

Yona was having none of it.

“Maybe…” There really was no beginning or end to the two of them now, she lying atop him with every curve matched perfectly, her hips settled against his as if they were both carved form the same being. “Maybe I don’t want you to stop at all.”

And before he could curse and praise this idea in the same breath, her lips had latched onto his collarbone to suckle the skin with the ferocious stubbornness she did everything. He loathed it. He loved it. And he could have sworn he felt her little tongue dart out to graze him once or twice, but the specifics hardly mattered because his focus was entirely lost to the overwhelming feeling of it all.

When she relinquished her hold on him, it was with a wet pop and a satisfied curl to her lips.

Hak watched her carefully, collecting himself as she shifted to sit back and admire whatever mess she’d made of his flesh. When her fingertips walked their way up his chest to dance around the burning mark of her kiss, he tilted his chin back to give her better access, willingly offering his throat. Her smile widened at his submission.

“It’s not so hard to tame the thunder beast after all.”

He snorted at this, a lazy grin working its way over his features.

“What can I say? I have a weakness for pretty damsels in distress.”

“Oh my, Hak. Did you not always say I was ugly?” He was almost proud of her quick retort, but the impact of his unrestrained honesty showed clearly.

With a sudden burst of strength, Hak swept her up in his arms before bounding to his feet without warning. She squealed, clutching at his shoulders tightly as he spun her around with helpless abandon, before slowing to a halt with his back against smooth tree bark. With the dappled sunlight catching her hair like this, it really does look to be woven of fire, and her smile is alight with it too.

“I lied.” He lets her down slowly but still holds her close, dropping his forehead to hers so that she knows his next words are for her and her alone. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”

She makes to turn away with a quiet laugh of embarrassment but he won’t let her, rough palm against her soft cheek and turning her back to meet him in a chaste kiss.

“Yona.” He whispers her name like a prayer, peppering her face with languid affection.

“Hak.”

He finds her lips again - or did she find his? - and everything is sweet and good and warm until a jarring wail of anguish cleaves their tranquillity in two.

Kan Tae-jun, Hak knows in this moment, is going to die a very slow and painful death.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I haven't uploaded anything in a long time but you can't be mad at me because I wrote cute things yay~  
> I am actually writing various multi-chapters as well, but because life has that awful habit of getting in the way I have no idea when they'll be ready to upload. What I //might// do, however, is rewrite this from Yona's pov and add it as a chapter 2 - but I can't guarantee when (because I shouldn't have even written this I have so much work to be doing good god) so I guess I'll just keep you all in suspense ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
